


Birds of a feather

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, I still don't know what tags to put, M/M, a minor description of blood it's not graphic though, wooyu, wooyu still share one dead braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Confused, Wooseok couldn’t understand what was going on but he knew for sure that Yuto shouldn’t be on his knees (well, not in this scenario, khm) begging for forgiveness.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Birds of a feather

Shooting music videos was always fun. All the members truly enjoyed this aspect of their work: it was so interesting to try oneself in a new role, to get to act differently. They were serious, they were goofy, they acted as if they were in love or heartbroken. This time their new title track was an upbeat song. All the parts were done, except for the last one. So along with the managers Pentagon arrived on set. 

It was an open construction site. There were stacks of concrete blocks here and there, armature wire lying around and huge piles of sand littered with pieces of wood and small stones. It was a warm spring day, the sun was shining brightly and everyone was ready to do their absolute best. All in all, they were shooting this mv for their beloved Universe so they wanted to make everything just right. 

The hyung line was the first one to shoot. With the filming crew and the managers they headed to the soon-to-be building. The maeknez stayed behind as they wanted to explore everything. 

‘Guys, look,’ Hyunggu was pointing at something near the blocks. Curious, Yuto and Wooseok quickly came closer and saw that Hyunggu found daisies growing in-between lifeless grey pieces of cement. ‘So beautiful! Uwu, life always finds its way,’ the sunny boy said with a smile and proceeded to take a picture to share it later with unis on Twitter.

Yuto and Wooseok being, well, Yuto and Wooseok, decided to indulge in unconventional ways of amusing oneself. 

‘Sandballs!’ Suddenly shouted Wooseok startling Yuto a bit. 

‘What do you mean?’ Yuto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes .

The youngest came closer to the sand pile, took a handful and formed somewhat of a snowball, thankfully it was raining the day before and the sand was still damp and could be formed easily. He then threw it in Yuto’s direction. The ball whizzed past his ear; he didn’t expect it and just froze in place with a weird expression on his face. Wooseok burst out laughing. 

Not wanting to deal with this humiliation Yuto quickly moved to the closest pile of sand and made a sandball of his own. And thus the war began. Sand-y bullets were flying here and there, crashing into lamp lights, vans, outdoor toilet stalls and even Hyunggu who wasn’t very pleased, as you can imagine. But the milk couple couldn’t care less — they turned into five-year-olds that were running from one «base» to another trying to stay undercover and not get hit. 

Yuto spotted a nice big chunk of sand and not thinking for too long took it and threw at Wooseok. During that exact moment the youngest was peeking from his cover and the ball hit him right in the forehead. 

‘Gotcha!’ Exclaimed Yuto excitedly with a grin of victory. Suddenly his face fell when he noticed that Wooseok wasn’t playfully whining or sulking because he now had sand everywhere. No. He was silently touching his forehead, right where the ball hit it. Wait, was it…blood on his hands? And then Yuto noticed a long red strip of blood dripping from Jung’s forehead. Everyone froze: Yuto, Hyunggu, Wooseok; even birds stopped chirping and the wind stopped blowing. The time itself stopped. Then very slowly as if his hand wasn’t his Wooseok got it closer to his eyes and looked at his long slender fingers painted crimson red. He shifted his gaze from his hand to Yuto, smiled and said quietly: ‘Blood.’ From then on it was darkness.

He didn’t hear Yuto rush to him shouting ‘WOOSEOK!’ ‘WOOSEOK!’ in a voice not his own. He didn’t see Hyunggu running to the building to ask for help. He didn’t notice the ambulance that arrived several minutes after Hui had called it. He didn’t feel Yuto’s hot tears on his hand and his never-ending whispers of _‘Seokie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, come back. Please, don’t leave us.’_ While they were on their way to the hospital. 

The next thing he _did_ remember was numb pain in his forehead, drowsiness and someone sitting on the chair next to him. When his vision cleared a bit he realised it was Yuto, sleeping. He looked extra adorable with his green hair ruffled. Besides, that big green checkered jacket made him look pure boyfriend material. 

_Wow, Wooseok, chill,_ Jung mentally slapped himself for such thoughts. _You woke up a few seconds ago and you are already drooling over Yuto._

He then realised that this whole setup looked suspicious: what was that room? Why were there several beds? Why was it so quiet and sterile in there? And most importantly, why was Yuto sleeping on a chair?! 

Curious and a bit worried Wooseok started shifting in the bed but not having regained full consciousness he accidentally knocked down the IV. 

‘Shit,’ he cursed quietly helplessly trying to catch it midair but alas. ‘Why is there an IV in the first place?!’ Of course this commotion didn’t go unnoticed by Yuto and he immediately perked up on the chair. He quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. After realising that Wooseok actually woke up he practically threw himself on the knees in front of the hospital bed.

‘Seok-ah, I am so so _so_ sorry,’ he started repeating again and again. ‘I really didn’t know it was a piece of brick covered in sand. I am so sorry,’ he was on the brim of tears. ‘I swear I will never hurt you like that ever again. I-I-‘

Confused, Wooseok couldn’t understand what was going on at all but he knew for sure that Yuto shouldn’t be on his knees (well, not in this scenario, khm) begging for forgiveness. 

‘Yu, it’s okay,’ he said softly or at least tried to: his mouth was dry and voice raspy. ‘Please. It really is okay. Now sit down and tell me what happened — I don’t remember anything,’ he awkwardly scratched his head.

Yuto apologised one more time, stoop up and sat on the bed beside Wooseok gently taking his hand in his own. 

‘We were throwing those sandballs,’ he started. Wooseok nodded. ‘I saw a good round-ish piece of sand and threw it into your direction. Turns out it was a brick fragment thickly covered in sand and…and it,’ Yuto had a hard time telling this particular part of the story. He got silent trying to get rid of the tightness in his throat. Wooseok noticed how his friend was struggling so he squeezed his hand gently in an attempt to reassure him. Finally Yuto took a deep breath and said:

‘And it hit you on the forehead. You got a concussion and now we are in the hospital. Doctors say that your brain is okay and that there was no damage to it. However, it was still a concussion so you’ll have to stay here for some time and your head will probably hurt once in a while,’ he said in tiny voice. ‘Good news is that they allowed me to come here everyday and keep you company. Hyungs and Hyunggu will visit you often too.’ Yuto looked as if he wanted to add something else but was hesitant about it. Wooseok wasn’t the one to let such things slide. 

‘Yu, is there something else you want to tell me? Just spill it out cuz I’m getting kinda nervous over here,’ he tried joking to brighten up the mood a bit. ‘Did the brick deform my skin? Am I going to become the Thing?’ He theatrically covered his mouth in fake shock.

‘Become who?’

‘The Thing. The rock dude from Fantastic Four. We watched the film like a month ago.’

Yuto was still confused.

‘Come on! I’m the one with concussion yet I remember such things and you don’t?!’ 

Finally Yuto realised what his friend was referring to.

‘Seok-ah, quit joking!’ He playfully hit his leg through the covers. ‘This is serious. And no, you won’t turn into a superhero because of a brick. There’s a small scar on your forehead now though-‘

‘Oh, so I’ll be like Harry Potter! That’s dope!’

Yuto rolled his eyes. Well, Wooseok was clowning him and himself which couldn’t be a bad thing, right? Still something was eating Yuto on the inside.

‘Wooseok-ah, listen to me. Please,’ he said in a quiet voice. Jung saw that his friend was serious so he immediately grew silent. ‘I know I apologised already and said that I would stay here with you as long as I can but please tell me if you don’t want to see me around, if you are mad at me, if you hate my guts for doing such a terrible thing. I will-‘

‘Now shut up, Yuto,’ Wooseok said sternly. The older didn’t expect to hear Jung speak in such a tone so he immediately raised his eyes to look at him. ‘Just stop. First of all, it was an accident. I repeat AN AC-CI-DENT. No one is safe from those. Secondly, if my foggy memory doesn’t betray me it was _me_ who initiated that whole thing so the blame is partially on me too. I put you, Hyunggu and myself in danger. Thirdly, how can I ever not want you or hate you?! What crazy au that would be?! So don’t even dare raise that topic ever again. Now come here and hug me. I’m sure doctor prescribed me hugs from Adachi Yuto at least three times a day,’ he pretended to pout but could hardly keep a smile off of his face. 

Yuto immediately relaxed. He would lie if he said that he wasn’t dreading Wooseok’s reaction. So without further complaints he obliged and embraced the younger. 

+++++++++

‘I finished wiping the floor. It’s a bit slippery now so please remain in bed until it dries,’ the cleaning lady said softly before leaving the room. With her gone it suddenly became very quiet. Wooseok could only hear faint beeps of different machines in other wards. There were several beds in his ward but all of them were empty so he had no one to talk to. Well, technically Yuto visited him everyday and once in a while other members came but it wasn’t the same. It was hospital after all so they couldn’t laugh at the top of their lungs, Yuto would hug him only for a short amount of time and maybe leave a quick kiss on the forehead or cheek — he was too afraid they’d be caught. 

At times of complete boredom Wooseok would think about his old Gameboy he’d broken. If only he still had it. Maybe he’d finally beat that stupid level. 

Suddenly there was a short knock on the door which made Wooseok come out of his thoughts. Someone then opened the door quickly and turned out to be Yuto.

‘Seok-ah!’ Yuto was so excited he practically sprinted to the bed. ‘You won’t believe it we-‘ He slipped on his way to Wooseok.

‘YUTO! BE CARE-‘

But it was too late. Yuto didn’t even understand what had happened when his body flung into the air and then quickly reconnected with ground. Then all faded to black. 

+++++++++

‘Wha-what happened?’ Asked Hui panting. He received a message from Wooseok’s number and the only thing that was there was: _Come here. ASAP._

A young nurse with a notepad gave him a moment to catch his breath and said:

‘I regret to inform you but Adachi Yuto is now one of our patients too.’

‘What?! How? Why?’ Maybe he heard wrong or something.

‘He slipped and fell. Unfortunately, during the fall he hit his head first which lead to a concussion. He was unconscious for a little while but has now waken up. He is in the same ward as Jung-‘ She consulted her papers. 

‘Wooseok,’ Hui finished the sentence for her. 

‘Yes. With Jung Wooseok.’

‘Those kids…’ Hui couldn’t believe it was happening. First Wooseok, now Yuto. What were they thinking?! ‘Can I visit them now?’ He inquired.

‘Yes. Yes, you can,’ she answered with a smile. 

When he turned to go the familiar route to Wooseok’s, well now Yuto and Wooseok’s, ward, the nurse stopped him once again:

‘Ugm, sorry, before you go, ehm, ever since Adachi woke up he and Jung ask the doctors to let them go home.’ 

‘I’m so sorry for the behaviour of these kids. I’ll tell them to stop. Please excuse them,’ Hui smiled apologetically and bowed. 

‘Actually, their health is not in any danger and maybe the familiar atmosphere would even be beneficial in this situation. As long as they are on bed rest we can let them go home,’ she smiled again. ‘You have very pro-active members. They can’t sit still for a moment.’

Hui let out an awkward laugh:

‘Yea-a-h,’ he scratched the back of his head. ‘I have eight of them.’

She laughed. ‘Okay, you can now visit them and after you are done, please come to the register desk to fill in some papers.’

+++++++++

‘Wa-a-a, home sweet home,’ said Wooseok stepping in their dorm. 

‘I still cannot believe that happened,’ Hui shook his head in disbelief while taking off his shoes.

‘I’m so sorry, hyung,’ Yuto apologised in tiny voice. ‘I really didn’t mean that.’

‘It’s okay, Yuto-yah, don’t blame yourself.’ Hui went into the living room. ‘Jinho hyung and Changgu will come home from the practice soon so you’ll be in good hands. BUT,’ he suddenly turned to face them. ‘If you two get out of bed without an emergency I’ll bringing Hyunggu here and it won’t be pleasant.’ He looked like the most adorable angry little duck.

‘Sir, yes, sir!’ The maeknes said in unison. 

‘That’s what I like to hear,’ Hui couldn’t help but smile. At the end of the day his «kids» were just «kids» and they wanted to have their fair share of fun. ‘Now get in beds. I’ll call you in the evening.’

Yuto and Wooseok headed to their bedrooms, however, they weren’t going to sleep just yet. Back at the hospital they had a plan and now was the time to execute it.

+++++++++ 

‘Yuto-yah! Wooseok-ah! We are home!’ Changgu announced when him and Jinho returned from the studio. Surprisingly, no one answered. 

Worried Changgu went to Wooseok’s bedroom but it was empty? And Wooseok’s bed disappeared! He then hurried to Yuto’s room, thankfully the door wasn’t locked. 

‘Hey, Jinho hyung, come here — look!’ He whispered to Jinho who was still in the hallway. 

‘Hmm? What is it?’ When Jinho peeked through the door and looked in the direction Chunggu was pointing in he saw the cutest scene ever: the maeknes moved Seok’s bed into Yuto’s room and made one big bed. And now they were sleeping all cuddled up like two adorable little kittens.’

‘Should we take a pic to tease them later?’ Changgu asked with a smile. 

‘What? Just a pic? Let’s take the whole video!’ Jinho smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea what i am doing and my English skills are progressively getting worse for some reason so please look over all the silly mistakes or please let me know about them so that they can be corrected.
> 
> i'm still on twitter (@awkward_d1) providing low quality content (just like the fics) 
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
